Just Another High School Story
by One Black Rose
Summary: title may be renamed Follow Luke, Evangaline, and Leila Johansen as they try to survive the insanity that is called South Park. What more to say except for drama, drama, drama and a bit of love? OC'S ACCEPTED! yes, it's another oc story so sue me
1. Chapter 1

It was the day when Luke, Evangaline, and Leila Johansen walked into their cozy Denver, Colorado home to find their mom making all of there favorite foods and their dad storing up papers with a big, slap-happy grin on his face. The twins were just terrified of the news (whether it be good _or_ bad) while Leila was thrilled to see her daddy in such a good mood. The youngest kept asking "What's up?" in her daddy's lil princess voice while Luke went to tell his mom what exactly to make (especially after a rough day of football) and Evangaline remained as silent as ever with music blairing from her earphones. It was only until after dinner that they all collaborated into the living room and Mr. Johansen stood up, still grinning (which was ticking Evangaline off _majorly_).

"Kids, I've already told your mother this and _she_ loves the idea. I've been assigned to a new law office. Don't fret, it's still in Colorado, just not here!"

"Where is it daddy?" Leila asked, practically jumping of excitement.

"Well it's……..Angie, are you even listening?" The whole room went silent and the family turned to the oldest sister, whose face looked very concentrated, but the earphones were indeed put back on. Luke nudged the side, startling her.

"Sorry dad…." She muttered, and took the earphones out which dangled from her black hoodie. Her dad sighed and looked at Mrs. Johansen.

"Go on dear!"

"We're moving to South Park!" The room froze. After a few seconds of thinking, Leila pumped her fists up and cheerfully yelled while Mrs. Johansen jumped up and hugged her husband from the side.

"Y-you mean that _hellhole_ of a town that's always on the news?" Luke's mouth dropped opened in shock.

"Why of course! Since it's gotten so much publicity, the office decided to send me there for another attorney office. From what I've heard, there's another lawyer there, but I think they need some "reinforcements". Don't worry, you'll still be able to finish up your sophmore year. It'll also give Leila a chance to start fresh since she'll be starting her _fresh_man year next fall!" Mr. Johansen chuckled at his own little joke. Luke looked at his father to his sister a couple of times.

"C'mon sis, say something!" Evangaline glanced at her brother from the side and gave a small smile.

"They _better_ have sports." This caused the father to smile even more.

"_That's _my girl! See Luke, why can't you be as enthusiastic as your sisters?" Luke gave out a groan. Angie _could_ have gone with her brother in protest, but what was the use? It would've still been 3 against 2. She stretched and got up from the couch.

"Well, while the rest of you enjoy your celebration I'm going to bed. Night everyone." The blonde headed up the stairs, with her brother running after her.

"What the hell sis? I _know_ you're not into moving. Especially not to South Park…" She sighed and looked into her brother's eyes. They were pleading for help.

"In all honesty, Luke, there's nothing we can do. I say we just grin and bear it. It can't be _that_ bad…you'll probably be quarterback of the football team!" The boy blinked and then smiled at the thought.

"Ya, okay…I'll give it a shot. Who knows, maybe you'll actually find some _love_ and have more _emotions_ this time!" Luke made a dramatic kissing face earning him a fist in the mouth.

"Let _me_ worry about that, asshole. Now get out and get to your own room." Luke threw his hands up in a surrendering mode. He really didn't feel like fighting for once.

"Alright, alright…..and since we have only one month left…" Evangaline shook her curls side to side.

"No way, I'm not even going to _think_ about packing now."

"'Cuz you _know_ I'll get finished first." A long silence filled the space between the two.

"You are so on." Luke smirked at his ever so competitive sister.

"It's a race! See ya sis!" He closed the door behind him and started heading towards his room. While reaching the door, however, his smile faded and he let out a sigh as black curls hit the mahogany door. _Moving…why there? Why now?_... He shook the thought off and opened the door…revealing mounds of dirty clothes and other unidentified objects. His sister was so gonna win first.

--

--

**Hear ye, hear ye, this IS an OC story! Since I have yet to "officially" introduce the Johansen siblings, I've decided to finally come up with a story! Luke and Evangaline will be juniors so the age will be around 16-17 while Leila being a freshman is 14-15. I will be taking both age groups. Here's the form! **

**Name: **

**Nickname:**

**Age: **

**Grade: **

**Appearance:**

**Clothes-**

** Casual:**

** Formal (this IS a high school story, so a dance will be taking place):**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Pairing (not ALL will have a pairing):**

**History: **

**Will they get along with all of the Johansen siblings/one or two?:**

**Extra: **


	2. Welcome Stranger

By the time September came around, the Johansen siblings found themselves staring at a big, long building with the words "South Park High" written on the top of the front entrance. Luke was wearing jeans that fitted at the waist but became baggy on its way down, old, black nike tennis shoes, a black muscle shirt with a dark green t-shirt over it. Evangaline was a bit more formal. Instead of her hoodie and jeans, she traded those for a black, lacey skirt that came up a little above the knees, black tights, and black uggs that came up to the ankles. Her upper half had a long,, flowy, long sleeve dark pink shirt with a silky black bow in the middle of a low neckline, her blonde with light pink striped curly hair was held back by a black head band with the bangs still at the front. Leila (who was much shorter than the 6'2" boy and 5'7" girl) was wearing jean capris with neon blue and orange striped sneakers, a V-necked off white shirt with the words "LOVE" in a diagonal formation, a light blue vest and a light blue and yellow tuque. What really got them silent was not the people that was going in of the building, but the _color_ of the building.

"Oh _wow,_ it's yellow. Yay!" Leila happily exclaimed from the side. Luke held in a laugh while Evangaline could feel herself twitch. It definitely _wasn't _the prettiest of yellow. Luke sighed and pulled out a white sheet of paper. His sisters copied the movement.

"Okaaay…1st period's homeroom. Evangaline, who do you have?"

"Um, a 'Mr. Garrison…"

"Damn, I have Mr. Mackey, Leila?"

"Uhhh…I think it's Ms. Lyle…"

"Okay…then…wow, we all have theatre together?" Leila let out a squeal of delight while Luke and Evangaline could tell exactly what each other were thinking. The damn counselor couldn't let the two have every other class be a sport. She forced the twins into that class so they could be more "well-rounded".

"Whatever, it's almost time for class and I need to find where my locker is. See ya." Evangaline headed to the double-doored entrance. Luke turned to Leila.

"Leila, if _anyone_ gives you any trouble, just come to me or your big sis, kay?" Leila nodded.

"Got it! Have fun big brother!" She ran off to try to catch up with her sister. Luke just stared on…trying to be in the mood his sister was in.

--

--

**_Evangaline's POV_**

251…Where the hell was room 251? I looked at the lockers in the 250 section…and mine was the second one down from the boys locker room. I couldn't tell if it was a blessing or a curse. Oh well. I slowly walked towards the locker and opened it. It was extremely crappy, but for a few books it was doable. I looked over at the other locker to see that its rightful owner was already pulling stuff out. As the person closed that door, I clearly saw the gender. A girl. She had black skinny jeans, converse boots, a tang top shirt with a black west over it and very long hair…longer than mine (although most people would put it in the freaking "medium length" section). Her looks were pretty good, too. Curvy and pretty busty…though I doubt anyone in this school could be as busty as my lil sister. Hell, she's a double D but the worst part is…she's _still_ growing. Unfortunately, because I made contact with the unknown female, she caught my eye and smiled.

"Oh hey! You're new aren't ya?" I nodded…just nodded. Female X raised an eyebrow.

"So you got a name? Mine's Ricky…Ricky Tucker. Craig Tucker's cousin, but you'll hear about him more later since he has a freakin' fan club at this school." I pursed my lips. Really? Boys here have _fan clubs_?

"Evangaline Johansen."

"Evangaline? Nice name! And I'm feeling all the black you got going on. It so cancels out most of the pink." Couldn't tell if that last part was a compliment or not…but I gave her a small smile.

"Thanks. You're shoes are pretty cool, too. Always did like converse." Ricky gave an even wider smile.

"So what homeroom do you have?" I silently showed her my schedule, my face remaining blank and my smile disappearing. She took a look.

"Sweet, we have homeroom together! Don't worry about Mr. Garrison, either, if he doesn't have anything planned (which I doubt since it's the first day) then he'll usually just talk about all the gossip he's heard from on either VH1, MTV Ell!, celebrity gossip like that." Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"_Seriously?"_ Ricky nodded.

"Seriously…but I'll introduce you to some of the girls! They're always nice to newbies." I sighed and closed my locker.

"Fine…lead the way." The smile was back on Ricky's face and she began to give me the run-down of South Park High. Its groups, people to avoid, people to befriend, the teachers, classes, ect…we finally reached the classroom with 10 minutes to spare. Everybody was already in some groups, chattering about who did what over the summer and whatnot. Ricky took me over to a spot in the back left hand corner of the room. We put our stuff on the second to last seats, and as soon as I put my bag down, I felt all eyes zooming in on me. Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrapped around mine along with boobs pressing against it.

"New person, new person! Alice says hi!" The girl suddenly put me in a full blown hug. Shivers were sent up and down my spine and twitches were forming in my right eye. I looked down to see what looked like a porcelein doll with black, thick curly hair that went down to her waist (what IS it with all of this long fucking hair????), and big emerald eyes. She seemed so innocent…like…like all Leila style…except the clothes. It was a dress that went a few inches past the mid thighs, long sleeved with the sleeves being a bit wider once it hit the elbows. It was very ruffly, with the top appearing to be red, but the bottom and underneath the dress was red because of the black lace that outlined the layers. The waist area was very tight looking, but if one looked carefully enough, he/she could see a bow (also outlined in black lace) in the back. Her shoes consisted of black, knee high, leather laced up heal boots that made me think of the song "These Boots Are Made For Walking". Although she did look rather cute, I had enough of the "personal space" invasion and was about to push her away when…

"My fucking _God_ Luffy, like, leave new girl alone. She doesn't want your weirdness all over her." I looked up to see a girl with dirty blonde hair in tight curls that went almost to the waist (again…what the _fuck?)_ coming towards our little group, smacking her gum loudly. In the first few seconds I instantly classified her as…well…a whore (so sue me, people judge all the fucking time). She had on a too tight, too low of a V-neck red shirt, a tight brown skirt that was _also _too short, and brown knee high uggs…hell at least that was _something _warm. Alice (or "Luffy"…still don't know what name to call her by) immediately let go and placed her hands in a fist (not in that "let's fight bitch" sort of way but in that "trying to be cute sorry" way),

Oh my gosh, Alice is very sorry! Alice didn't mean to invade you……." She looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I sighed.

"Evangaline…my name's Evangaline, and it's ok…as long as it's not over 5 seconds…I won't kill you." Alice smiled wide, pulled me into a side hug again, and then let go after 3 seconds…quick learner. The other blonde rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand.

"Like, ignore her. Our little "Luffy" here can be _incredibly_ stupid. My name's, like, Bebe! Not only am I the captain of the cheerleader's I'm also one of the most popular girls in the school! It's, like, _such_ an honor!" I struggled not to roll my eyes and cautiously stuck out my hand.

"Evangaline Johansen…it's a…pleasure." _Not_. Bebe squeezed it in a death grip and shook it hard.

"Like, I'll totally consider you if you _ever_ want to be on the squad. Who knows? With your looks you might even become _popular_! Though _never_ as popular as me. Hope we'll be besties! Like, see you later girlfriend!" She turned around and walked over to the other side of the room, talking to a red-haired girl and boys. Alice leaned in and put her mouth to the side, her voice became a bit hushed.

"Alice thinks Evangaline should stay away from that girl. Everyone in Alice's circle of super close friends would agree with her!" I looked over at Ricky, who nodded in (surprise!) agreement.

"Bebe's a total bitch. Don't worry, not all the girls are like that though…over there…" She pointed to a girl with straight, dirty brown/grayish hair and choppyish (at least, I think their choppy, her back is turned to us) bangs that's almost the length of mine (FINALLY!). Her clothes consisted of a white long sleeved, cut off top shirt that seemed to be a bit too baggy (the sleeves reached at her finger tips), black denim shorts and loose brown leather high heel boots, "…that's Ree Ada. Moved here from Hollywood with her big sister. If she seems like a snob to you, she probably will be. Trust me, she's totally not. Also, it's a _very _well known fact that she has major hearts for Craig, but she's not in the fucking club like half the female population is, so she's totally cool in my book. And over _there…_" Her pointing finger quickly moved from the front, to the fourth row in the back to reveal yet another girl. She was pretty thin looking, but not in that anorexic way. Her skin was also very porcelain like Alice's, but she had bright, layered red hair that reached her upper back (okay, not _too_ long, good) with side bangs and a bright blue streak, totally matching her cool blue eyes. I raised an eyebrow of approval at her style. It was very…rock in that punkish way. Her attire consisted of dark yet somewhat washed out skinny jeans, a black studded belt, and a red shirt with the words Punk Rock written in white cursive writing with black converse. In my book? Automatic cool. "…she's totally awesome, but stranger be warned. If you're not ready for sarcasm, then get the Sarcasm for Dummies book ready." I turned my head towards Ricky.

"Ya, sarcasm will be _so _hard for me when I _don't_ have a twin brother." Now both of Ricky's eyebrows were raised.

"You have a twin?" I was a bit surprise with the question, but quickly remembered that I met the girl 15 minutes ago.

"You don't want to meet him." My companion shrugged, then began to point again.

"Last but not least we have…we have…" She raised her head and looked around the room, then face-palmed herself and sighed.

"Alice….where's Jude?" Alice cocked her head to the side all innocent like, smiled, then blinked.

"High?" I looked back and forth between them with confusion.

"Who's Jude?" Ricky looked at me from the side.

"Do you like weed?"

"Umm….never had the chance." Which was true for the most part. I'm a sports addict, why _would_ I get myself involved with drugs? Ricky sighed again.

"You just might…" Suddenly, the door opened, causing the kids to scramble to their seats. Alice jumped into the seat right in front of Ricky. An almost bald old man dressed entirely in green came into the room looking…rather pissed.

"Okay class, welcome to a brand new year in South Park High, be kind to the new students, blah, blah, blah. Ugh, I'm so freaking _pissed_! I flip through some magazines at the hair salon, and I find out that Kate Hudson…_the_ Kate Hudson is dating (or at least was, I don't give a flip) _three men_ at the same freaking time! First Tiger Woods had to be all man-whorish and now Kate Hudson? _I_ can't even get three men let alone _one!"_ I stared in disbelief at what I was hearing. Was the teacher _drunk?_ I saw Ree slowly raise her hand.

"Um…Mr. Garrison? Shouldn't there be some sort of lesson today?" Mr. Garrison let out a frustrated yell and threw up his hands.

"For God's sake, if you can't keep up with your freaking daily gossip then there _wouldn't_ be a lesson for _you_ now would there? I mean, you all have had me for _how long_? Seriously get with the freaking _program _here!" As Mr. Garrison ranted on, I was wide eyed and looked over at Ricky. She looked at me with somewhat apologetic eyes. Never thought I'd hear myself saying this…but I _so_ hope my brother is having a better time than I am…

--

--

**A/N: Oh god! Butchered OC's!! (hides behind the couch, almost ready to bear the flames) But nevertheless....i hope you all enjoyed it, even if it was a little bit! Here are the lovely OC's with their owners used in this chapter: **

**Ricky Tucker: CraigTucker1252**

**Ree Ada: PandyPow**

**Alice "Luffy" Lufkin: Yumi loves the darkness**

**Ivy Elizabeth Valmont: Disneychic01**

**aaaaand Jude Janis Monroe: Hollywood Grimm (don't worry, she'll make a full "official" appearance soon!) **

**Now Yumi loves the darkness, I tried putting the link of the dress of Alice's dressed that I used to (roughly) describe, but links aren't working on this stupid thing so a PM is on its way! If you have any other ideas, just PM me cuz that'll help...a lot! And a small note to ChristyCullen101, I would really love to use both of your OC's, BUT can you try to fix the ages (since this focuses on mainly freshmen and juniors)? I'd really appreciate it! Also, a lot of chapters will be POV's. Luke's POV is coming up next. I'd like to do a Leila POV, but so far I only have ONE other freshman that I can use (special thanks to xxxBeyondBirthdayxxx for that!!!!) Phew, now since that is all said and done...review? (gulps) please?**


	3. Stranger Danger

_Luke's POV_

I scrambled to get from my locker to my class. Honestly, I was being completely opposite of Angie today…with the whole not wanting to talk to anybody thing. Speaking of Angie, I saw her with a rather hot looking red head…shocker. As soon as I entered the "Mr. Mackey" classroom, there were a _lot_ of kids already in groups, talking loud…very loud. I must've stared at the scene for a bout a few minutes when someone bumped into me.

"Oi! What the fuck, get outta the way damn Mexican!" I turned my head sharply towards the voice, and saw myself looking at a big tub of lard. Seriously, this dude was _fat_! And with all that red he was wearing, it made him look like a tomato. Plus, I wasn't even Mexican! My skin's just tan from all the freaking sports I do…it's not _that_ dark is it? Before I had a chance to say anything, another dude in orange and green and with one of those…hunting caps…spoke up.

"Hey, leave the kid alone fatass." The tomato snorted.

"I don't have to take fucking directions from _you_, stupid Jew-nerd." Nevertheless, the fatso walked to his designated seat, making sure to bump his shoulder hard. The…Jew…shook his head.

"He's always like that, that stupid son of a bitch named Cartman…my name's Kyle Broflovski. You?" He didn't really stuck out his hand or anything, but at least his voice meant well.

"Luke Johansen." Kyle's eyes widened.

"So _you're the_ kid of that other lawyer that's coming into town…Mr. Johansen?" I nodded.

"Ya…why?" His face suddenly went from somewhat happy to scowling.

"You don't know what you're getting into. My dad's been around for years, so stay _out_ of it." He quickly went to his seat and started talking to some other people. I sighed…so far, the first five minutes were going…bad. That's when, out of the corner of my eye…I saw a girl with long, shiny black hair, fair skin, and dark eyes. She wasn't too hard on the eyes, too. Her clothes consisted of a purple sweater with a bright yellow skirt that came up about two inches above the knee and knee high, black leather heal boots. Oh, and she was also wearing some sort of pinkish beret. She came at me with a dazzling white smile, while flipping her hair and sticking out a hand.

"Hi! My name' s Wendy Testaburger!" (she said, in a cute high pitched voice) "I've been the president of the student body council ever since elementary school. It's a pleasure to meet you, Luke!" I gave a crooked smile and stuck out my hand to meet hers in a shake.

"Nice to meet you Wendy…hey, can you tell me what the hell was up with those two?" She rolled her eyes (in that playful manner) as our hands dropped.

"Oh, Cartman _always_ has a dildo stuck up his ass and Kyle…well…he doesn't like competition."

"_I'll _say." A dude with a brown and red jacket, jeans, and a blue beanie on his head came up from behind cute Wendy with a scowl on his face (what the fuck is with all of these bad moods?). Wendy suddenly looked nervous.

"Stan Marsh. No need to get introductions, I'm sure I'll hear your name later. Now…" Marsh pulled on Wendy's arm and started to take her away.

"…let's go Wendy, we still need to go over those lists Bebe gave us." Wendy gave me one of those "I'm-so-sorry" looks and went to the other side of the room with the guy. I refused to let another sigh escape my throat, I slowly moved to my seat…the third row in the very back. As soon as I put my bag down, I realized…I was surrounded (almost) by girls. Like, the chick to the right of me (was standing up and talking to some dude dressed in blue who…wait, did he just flick me off? Who cares…) was somewhat tall, had straight black layered hair with red streaks in it, had on dark blue almost skinny jeans, along with a green long sleeved shirt with a black t-shirt over it (couldn't see ANY of the front, so boob size is hard to tell). On the left of me, was another girl with insanely beautiful blonde hair (it was in a side ponytail with the whole side swept bangs), a great body, but the only thing I'd complain about would be her fashion sense. Her outfit was a pink, puffy winter coat with black pants, a red had and matching gloves. Still…she was pretty fine. In front of her, talking to the person in front of me was a dude (sadly). He had brown hair with gold, red, and white streaks that went below his shoulders (even when he's half turned to me, I can still tell the difference between a guy and a very flat-chested girl). His clothing attire consisted of a tie dye shirt and jeans. Very hippy-ish, but they can be cool from time to time, so I'm not complaining. However, he wasn't jus talking to the hot, with no fashion sense chick…he was also looking at a very…multi colored girl. I mean, yes…she was white skinned…but her _hair_ dude! It had pink, blue, green, yellow AND purple in it! Her makeup was also rainbow-y. Other than that, she was fine with her piercings, hot pink long sleeves shirt (sleeves were pushed up to her elbows) with a white All Time Low tank top over it (very good band in my opinion). A yellow plaid mini-skirt with black fishnets underneath and a turquoise striped thigh-high on the left leg and a pink striped knee high on the (you guessed it!) left leg. Along with the mix-matching, the shoes (converse style) were neon purple (on the pink leg) and one neon yellow (on the turquoise leg). There was even more rainbow colors on her fingerless arm warmer gloves, and a TON of jewelry (mainly bracelets and necklaces)…oh, and let's not forget that white and pink polka dotted bow in her hair. She must've caught me staring, cuz she stopped talking and looked directly at me smiling.

"Oh Blimey! Hey gorgey, you must be new! My name's Rhiannon, but everybody calls me Skittles, luv!" A bit of a Brittish accent I see…I only caught half of what she said…then, the pink girl looked my way and also smiled.

"Hi! My name's Katie! And if you didn't get all what Skittles said, don't worry, she just complimented you!" Oh what a beautiful voice! I smiled back and introduced myself.

"Luke Johansen, nice to meet you ladies!" The two giggled while the dude turned fully around to face me.

"Vean." He gave a peace sign and turned back around.

"Oh don't worry about him, he'll get used to you later on!" Katie said knowingly.

"So, what poor bloke put you in Mr. Mackey's class?" Rhiannon (I'm sorry, I just don't feel comfortable saying Skittles…yet…) asked.

"Councelor wanted to separate me and my sister…thus I landed in here." Rhiannon's eyes widened.

"_You_ have a sister?" I nodded, not smiling.

"Non-identical, but I'm the better looking one." I gave them my most dazzling smile…and did they swoon!

"W-well, just to warn you, he's boring as hell. I mean, he teaches but it's a total _snooze_ fest!" Katie said in that nice, informative way. The door to the classroom opened again, and in came an almost bald man with a head WAY too big for his head…seriously…it's like…the tie was on too tight or something like that!

"Class, class, take your seats now m'kay?" Kids were still chattering, but went to their designated seats anyway.

"Now if you all stop talking, we can get on with class m'kay?" The noise quieted down, and he began writing down stuff on the chalkboard.

"Alright, here are some of the rules, m'kay? Everyone copy them down. I know you all probably had a good summer, but now it's time for business, m'kay?" What the _hell_ is with all of these m'kays????? Was it his catch phrase or something? I turned to Katie and quietly asked. She looked at me and silently nodded.

"Please open you science books now, m'kay? We're going to study the laws of physics, m'kay?" Laws of physics? I'd rather learn the laws of physical attraction. Nevertheless…I looked away from Katie and got my book out. Maybe this year won't be so bad after all?

--

--

**A/N: ****prepares herself for more bashing and hides behind the couch again***** If I didn't get your character right, or if I went a bit too OOC…I'm soooo sorry! Plus, if I don't get your characters in the first few classroom chapters, don't worry, they'll appear in later chapters. The OC's I'm using in the first 3 chapters are the ones that you'll most likely see around my OC's (for example, you'll see Evangaline with Ricky because of that "instant friendship" from the first chapter). Other than that, I'll still accept OC's but still be weary of the pairings since not EVERYONE will have one! **


	4. Meeting Ceremony Part 1

_Leila's_ _POV_

I couldn't catch up to my big sis. As soon as I rushed into the inside of South Park High, everything was so packed and with my height…well, I got lost. There was such a sea of people that I couldn't tell what was going on! Suddenly, I bumped into a girl with long, layered black hair, a black t-shirt, gothic red plaid skirt, black boots (almost reached the knees) black bracelets and black, fingerless gloves that went half-way up her arm. She turned around in surprise as I was apologizing to no end. As I stopped and examined her closely, it was like the whole room stopped. I could tell she was also examining me under her black-framed glasses. Along with the black top, she was wearing a red neck tie. What also shocked me was…her breasts were _huge_! Only I knew of another girl who had as big as boobs as mine that was my age and that was...well, me! Okay, so _maybe_ one of the mean girls at my old middle school had some, but if you asked all of the girls in that class, they could totally say "fake". These were clearly real. After some small silence, I gave her my best smile.

"Hi…my name's Leila! " I stuck out my hand. She just stared back and gave a small half smile.

"My name's Hope." She didn't take my hand as to which I put it back and flipped my hair.

"So…are you a freshman?" She nodded.

"I'm guessing you are too. Besides, I've never seen you in South Park before."

"Oh…I just moved here!" Hope gave a "wow, you poor thing" look.

"Well…what class do you have?" I gave an even wider smile.

"I'm in Ms. Lyle's homeroom! What about you?" Hope gave a frown.

"Uh…I'm in Mr. Frocker's…sorry…maybe I'll see you at lunch?" My smile disappeared and I nodded.

"Oh…ok…see you later!" Hope nodded and drifted away in the crowd. I shook off this depressing feeling and went to my locker. As I unloaded, I took off my hat and made sure I had all my books for the day. The walk to my homeroom was slow and long…I don't think I've ever had a walk like this by myself. As I opened the door and entered the classroom…nobody was looking at me. I mean, I'm not that much of an attention grabber…I just like to be around people…around my friends. A small twang of emotions suddenly moved in me and I felt my eyes water. I quietly made my way to the far right seat of the classroom. There were only two minutes left, and no one was giving me the time of day. Every now and then I would get a glance…but never in my life have I felt so alone. No need for details on how this class period is going to go. I can't _wait_ for lunch….

--

--

By the time lunch came around, it seemed as if everyone was in the cafeteria. Luke came from the east side with Rhiannon and Katie walking besides him, laughing at all of his jokes. A guy with slightly messy brown hair and dirty military clothing came up to them. His eyebrow was raised at the sight of Luke.

"Skeetles, who eez dis?" He spoke in a heavy French accent while Luke caught the scent of smoke on his clothes. Rhiannon stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his body while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Christophe, this is Luke Johansen! He's new here in town!" Luke gave a crooked smile and stuck out his hand.

"Nice accent bro, even more nice to meet you!" In his mind however, he was crossing off the rainbow girl as a possibility seeing how Christophe already had her wrapped around his finger. Christophe shrugged and took the hand.

"I guess you are not zat bad either, no?" As he looked up, his handshake suddenly froze and he stared intensely into his eyes…making everyone very confused.

"You are Evangaline's brother…are you not?" Luke was taken aback in shock. The only thing that the siblings had in common were their ice blue with a hint of green eyes. They were noticeable, but nobody really picked up on it _that_ quickly. The boys dropped hands.

"Ya…why?" Rhiannon looked at Christophe curiously.

"Christohpe…do you know this girl?" The military boy nodded.

"She eez in my homeroom." Luke began to look around for his twin. Sure enough, he saw her with a bunch of other girls far behind Christophe. He smirked and chuckled a bit. Katie looked at him now with a raised eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh…an inside joke." An inside joke indeed. Katie shrugged then grabbed his arm.

"C'mon, let's introduce you to the rest of the group!"

--

--

Evangaline saw her brother being dragged by a girl with a pink coat to a table that had a pretty good mix of guys and girls with a girl who had rainbow hair and a guy in rather dirty military attire following them. She rolled her eyes. Ricky took notice.

"What was that for?" Evangaline stared at her blankly.

"Just watching my brother, sorry." Ricky shook her head. Alice then proceeded to do the same thing that the pink coat girl did to her brother.

"Come on, come on! Alice wants you to meet some of her super close friends!" She pulled the sports-maniac to a table with mostly girls. Evangaline recognized Ree and Ivy, but there were still a lot she didn't recognize. First, there was a guy who had dark, smooth, and absolutely flawless skin with somewhat baggy jeans, a purple t-shirt that had the head of Bob Marley silhouetted in black, and dreadlocks going down close to his backside. Another thing that caught Evangaline's attention was, that this guy was _built_. Sitting right next to him was a girl that had medium brown, wavy hair that came down to her chest and whit skin. Her clothing consisted of blue jeans, a white singlet with a purple jacket on top, beige ankle high ugg boots (another automatic "cool" in her book) with a white and purple dappy hat and beige colored gloves to complete the outfit. Unfortunately, she couldn't tell what kind of eyes this girl had due to the fact that the chick was sleeping. Right across from her was Ree, while right across from the black guy was a guy that was totally laid back. He had on a long sleeve blue shirt with a matching blue chullo hat that hat a yellow puffball on top. (Evangaline made the note that Ree was totally blushing while eating her food). Sitting next to the guy in blue there was a kid who looked like he was high on energy drinks. His green polo shirt was completely messed up with his jeans having dark stains from…something…and his hair was a complete reck. He was also twitching every 5 seconds. Sitting right across from Tweak was Ivy.

"Hey guys! We have a new girl here! " The group (minus Sleeping Beauty) looked up and almost all of them smiled.

"Yo, nice to meet you! I'm Token Black." He gave Evangaline a smile as well as a piece sign.

"GAH! A new person? Oh no, it's too much pressure, I don't know what to say!" The blonde dude started shaking, causing the blue dude to roll his eyes.

"Tweak, just say hi. Jesus it's not that hard." He turned his attention to Evangaline.

"Craig, this is Tweak." As he moved his hand in a small wave, Evangaline though she saw the middle finger come up. She looked at his cousin's face…who was scowling.

"Craig, be nice damnit!"

"What, you've never had a problem with it before Ricky. Besides it's a _"bad habit"_ remember?" Ricky rolled her eyes.

"Hey Ree, wake up Belle would you? " Ree turned with a scowl on her face.

"No fucking way. You know what happens when we interrupt her nap times. Even _she_ wouldn't _want_ to wake up for a newb. Hi by the way." With that last part, she looked to Evangaline, then went back to eating. Ricky and Alice began to sit down.

"Come on Angie! Alice wants you to sit by her!" Evangaline raised her eyebrow at the nickname, and the fact that despite the girl's weight there was still no way she'd fit at the end. That was when Token stood up.

"Here Angie, you can have my seat. I gotta pay my dues to the cheerleaders." Ivy's eyes snapped up at the sound of "cheerleaders".

"Good luck over in hell land. We won't miss you." Token laughed.

"Well, I'll see you later. Bye everyone…" He looked at Evangaline and gave her a wink.

"See you around, Evangaline." She blushed a little bit and quietly responded, then set her stuff down as he walked away.

"Mom, I want chocolate…" The sleeping girl mumbled and moved a bit. Evangaline's eyebrow was raised but then she looked around to see where her brother was sitting at. As usual, it was with girls who were giggling away at his jokes. She smiled to herself and began eating. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad…

--

--

**A/N: YEESS! Another Chapter! Lovely OC's used are:**

**Isabelle Layke: mellowpufzz**

**Rhiannon Edwards: xXBeyondBirthdayXx**

**Hope Anne Tompson: EmoWithASpork**

**Ricky Tucker: CraigTucker1252**

**Ree Ada: PandyPow**

**Alice Lufkin: Yumi loves the darkness**

**Ivy Valmont: Disneychic01**

**and Katie Blaire: SilverMoonlightAngel**

**for those characters who are Juniors, don't worry your time will come! And I'm still taking OC's for the freshman class. Review please!!!!! **


End file.
